1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal block.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-151038 discloses a terminal block for connecting motor-side busbars extending from a motor and inverter-side busbars extending from an inverter. More particularly, the motor-side busbars and the inverter-side busbars are placed one over the other on a plurality of nuts arranged in a width direction and bolts are inserted through both types of busbars and tightened to connect the busbars electrically.
A conductive member, such as a busbar, in the above-described terminal block may be displaced in the width direction when being placed on the nut or may be displaced rotationally in the width direction following rotation of the bolt as the bolt is tightened. Thus, the conductive member may be fixed in an improper posture. As a result, an insulation distance at which discharge does not occur may not be ensured.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to enable bolt tightening while maintaining an insulation distance between conductive members.